


Summer In Your Heart

by Rubynye



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Multi, Other, Starfleet Academy, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim kissed her and Gaila kissed her and now here she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer In Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to everyone who endured the Groundhog's Day Blizzard.
> 
> Title from "Bold Orion on the Rise". 

It is _ridiculous_ how pretty Jim is. Whether he's working out, mouthing off, studying or sleeping, and especially like this, pinned under Lenore's hands and Gaila's hips, glowing rosy through pale, every muscle defined and straining as Lenore holds him down to his bed for Gaila to ride him. She rocks teasingly, grinning in delight as he shudders under her sharp cunning nails, as he bucks helplessly up into her and desperate pleas tumble from his pretty mouth, and Lenore watches it all with her teeth sunk in her bottom lip, anchoring herself with the bright dent of pain against saying something exceedingly damn foolish.

Jim's saying it for both of them, shamelessly whimpering, "C'mon, Bones, please, Gaila, _please,_ c'mon, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna explode, I'm gonna achieve _fusion_ please please _please_!" Gaila slashes her nails across his nipples and he arches and writhes against Lenore's hold; Lenore bites her lip harder against the heavy throb reverberating between her hips, slickly wet all down her thighs and aching to be touched, but it's Gaila's show and Gaila wants her to hold Jim down.

Besides, he absolutely indecently enjoys it, twisting his wrists in Lenore's grip, pushing to exactly counter her strength, his moans tingling down her spine and through her skin. Gaila snickers through her little button nose as she gives his nipples precise matched tweaks, and Jim bucks so wildly Lenore's sweat-slick hands skid over his wrists. She leans down, putting her weight into it, Jim tips his chin up to lip at her left breast, slick soft pressure around her nipple as he sucks it in, and she gasps aloud under the hot rippling flex of his tongue -- "Oh, fuck, Jim!" Lenore groans, feeling her cheeks fill with scalding blood, and Gaila laughs above them, bright and breathless.

Lenore glances up as Gaila digs her knees into the mattress and _bounces,_ God _damn_ , garnet curls sparking like flame as they fly around her sweetly curved shoulders, breasts jiggling so tenderly Lenore wants to lean up and get her mouth on one too. She doesn't know -- can she, ought she? She's not used to this kind of thing, she's only been in a couple of threesomes before and they were drunken and awful; she protested tonight that she's a doctor, not a sexpert, that she could go away and leave them to it, but Jim kissed her and Gaila kissed her and now here she is, watching Gaila glow and bounce as Jim moans radiant warmth into her tit and doesn't let up.

Gaila directs that glow at Lenore, green as a dream of summer, smile bright and sweet, and Lenore feels it like an infrared blast, like strong sunshine after dreary weather. She doesn't know which of them pulls the moan out of her -- it's both, it has to be both as she stares up at Gaila smiling at her. It's not ridiculous how gorgeous Gaila is, it's absolutely and utterly right, her sleek vibrance and plush gracefulness, her rippling belly proof of the dancer she is as she undulates atop Jim. "Come here," Gaila murmurs, breathy-sweet and smoky like bourbon transmuted into speech, and maybe Lenore _is_ drunk on the lush cocktail of them both as she tips her chin up and Gaila leans in, all unthinking grace and sparkling eyes, cups her cheek in warm fingers and kisses her.

Lenore thinks a jumble of happy curses she's relieved she can't say with Gaila's lips tender and direct on hers, no matter what Jim's doing with his moaning mouth. She tastes rich and smells edible, fresh as mint and sweet as pralines, and Lenore can't resist licking into Gaila's mouth, but Gaila just moans encouragement and tangles their tongues. Jim switches off and the forceful tug of sucking heat makes Lenore shudder and jump; Jim moans a tingling laugh into her nipple as Gaila giggles against her lips, and her head absolutely swims with both of them.

Gaila keeps giggling up into a lilting moan, never letting Lenore go as she trembles finely, both delicate and uninhibited, and Lenore's awestruck and just a little envious, she knows she can't come that prettily. Jim's moans amp up, higher and rougher, and Lenore can feel the bed shake, can feel him shake as his mouth slides off her breast, gasping, "Oh my _fuck_ ," before it's just happy guttural noise as he comes and Gaila laughs joyfully around Lenore's tongue.

Lenore's hit by a sudden debauched mental image of herself kissing Gaila over Jim's prone and pleasure-wracked body, buffeting her with waves of shocked mortification and illicit delight, further heat washing down her skin. Gaila releases her, still giggling breathily, and she presses a hand to her burning face, caught between giddy ecstasy and the sheer ridiculousness of crouching over a boy to hold him down while a girl enthusiastically fucks him. Said boy lets out a loud cascading moan of sated pleasure, and Lenore glances down at Jim, her cheeks still scalding, and snaps before she thinks, "Christ Almighty, but you're noisy."

"You could muffle me," Jim murmurs, effortlessly flicking his wrists free of Lenore's hold as Gaila shimmies off him. Lenore tumbles back onto her ass, opening her mouth to say something she hasn't even thought of yet, and Jim twists and lunges, eyes alight above his smirk as he curls one arm around her waist, keeping her from falling off the bed, and shoulders her thighs apart, burrowing his head between them.

All she manages to say is, "Jim," under the first touch of his lips, the first stroke of his tongue, his hands pressing into her hips as her back hits the wall and Gaila coos appreciatively. Helplessly clutching at his shoulders, Lenore glances up, feeling her eyes widening, and Gaila's got the kind of pleased smile people wear for art or butterflies or other pretty things, not Lenore all disheveled with her knees up and Jim moaning as he slurps at her with that hot mobile mouth of his.

Goddammit but she's melting under his mouth, liquid fire suffusing her in growing waves, and when he sucks her clit sharply, lips tight around it, she twitches with an undeniable squeak. Gaila sways forward, making a crawl into a shimmy, her smile sharpening to match the one Jim must be thinking as she leans velvetly up against Lenore's side and kisses her cheek. "You taste good," she says, Jim's hum of agreement sends sparks radiating outwards from his buzzing lips, and Lenore's back arches off the wall as she groans helplessly.

Gaila gathers her up, one arm under her shoulders, one hand cradling her breast, and kisses her, slower and deeper than before, sweetly and lushly. Jim slides his hand up her thigh and she just _thinks_ of his fingers and starts to come, pulsing under his mouth; she moans into Gaila's, who murmurs confirmation and keeps kissing her, tweaking her nipple delicately as Jim pushes those fingers in, and Lenore's eyes roll back in her head as she convulses into pleasure again, her whole body tingling outwards like she's expanding, or maybe exploding.

Gaila lets her up for a gasp or three, leaning their foreheads together, sweet-smelling curls falling around Lenore's face. She's tipping sideways, being lain down as she clutches the damp curves of Gaila's shoulders; Jim's arm wraps across her back as he kisses her belly and coughs a little, and she wants to reach down and make sure she didn't half-drown him but she lands prone with Gaila tucked sleekly beside her, breasts pillowy against her side, hand sliding down her front. "My turn," Gaila murmurs, quiet words setting off deep flutters inside Lenore, and she can't believe her own wanton moan as she pushes her chin up and Gaila kisses her again, brushing delicate fingertips over her sensitized flesh.

Jim chuckles, snugging up to Lenore's other side, pulling her knee over his as Gaila's thin clever fingers twist and tease, her arm a solid velvety bar keeping Lenore in place as she squirms and bucks and feels it all. Jim says something Lenore can't even hear over her own rushing heartbeat and breathless groans, and Gaila chuckles, tingling her lips, tongue flicking over tongue, and speeds her wonderfully wicked hand. Lenore's hips rock up despite any command her melting brain could give, and she'd swear she could feel the ridges of the fingertip stroking her clit if she could do anything but scream against Gaila's soft cheek and squeeze her plush shoulders as firelight bursts beneath her eyelids and flares down all her nerves.

For a moment, Gaila's hand leaves her, and Lenore throbs between hunger and relief, burning to come again, gulping air into aching lungs. Gaila's laugh overlaps with Jim's moans around sucking noises, and Lenore just manages to comprehend, syrup-slow and blood-hot, that he's licking Gaila's fingers. Gaila says, sweet and stern, "Come here," and all Lenore can hear is the laughter in Jim's voice as he palms her belly, curving those long fingers of his over her navel; Gaila strokes her open as Jim slides his fingers down over her mound and Lenore distantly hears herself gasping profanity as her eyelids crinkle tightly, as she arches up into their combined touch. Gaila trails petal-soft lips down her pulse and Jim flicks his tongue over the tingling bumps of her areola and they stroke her together until Lenore can't tell whose hand's on her and whose fingers are in her and which way is up, can't feel anything but the rush of sensation boiling through her veins.

She comes down shaking, with Gaila murmuring a wordless song that thrums through her blood. "Oh, God, Bones," Jim moans against her temple, kissing her there with a hot open mouth, "Oh God, you're so fucking gorgeous, can I fuck you? Are you up for it?" Lenore nods frantically, groping up over his shoulder to curl her hand behind his neck, struggling against her gasping, heaving chest to force out intelligible words.

"Yes," she finally manages, as he trembles against her side. "Yes, goddamn it, Jim, yes--" and he's kissing her, groaning happily, pushing her thigh back as he swings himself over her and she wraps her limbs around him, trying to pull him in. Gaila keeps humming, deep and rich and perfectly in time, and Lenore can let herself cry out as Jim sinks into her, thicker and smoother than fingers, blanketing her with his body. She can feel Gaila's song vibrating all her molecules as she clutches Jim with all her strength and he fucks her in its rhythm, pulling his hands down her back to pull her hips up into his until it feels like he's hitting the back of her damn throat; she sobs against Jim's tensed shoulder as he buries his face in her hair and the crescendoing wave of ecstasy flashes through her like she's glowing, like she's disintegrating, held together only by Jim's shuddering weight and Gaila's rippling song.

"Bones, Bones, Bones," Jim gasps against the top of Lenore's head, arms tight around her, chest heaving against hers, and she whimpers a noise that should be embarrassing, her eyes hotly prickling. Gaila sighs rapturously and kisses Lenore gently at the corner of her eye, brushing away the tears there, and gives Jim a slick-sounding kiss full of happy murmurs. Then she shoves at his shoulder, and he laughs and shifts himself off Lenore before she even has to muster the strength to demand he let her breathe.

As he moves, though, Jim brushes a kiss down Lenore's temple, kissing away her tears exactly the way Gaila did. She smiles shakily in thanks, reaching for them, and they both twine their fingers with hers. "That was _beautiful_ ," Gaila says, so sincere Lenore feels a glow inside her like an internal blush.

Her external blush fires up, too; she's lying here naked and sweaty and so thoroughly fucked it made her cry, tucked between these two gorgeous creatures. "'s 'cause Jim was on top," she mutters, cool air eddying over her flushed skin, "he's the pretty one."

Jim snorts, letting go her hand to tuck his arm across her waist. "You are completely pretty, Doctor Lenore," Gaila tells her in some indignation, and she cracks a bleary eye to see Gaila's mouth pulled into a sweet little frown. "Or I wouldn't have sung you a _Song of Beauteous Copulation_ , would I?"

Lenore has, actually, absolutely no idea what to say to that. She settles for covering her face with her free hand, and Gaila squeezes the one she's still holding. Jim, of course, crows, " _Song of Lovely Fucking_? You have _got_ to teach it to me!"

"That one's more difficult," Gaila tells him, and he tucks his knee under Lenore's as he laughs above her head. She can feel herself starting to drift, close and warm between them, and there are things she could stand to do right now, classwork to study and schedules to review, but she lies right where she is, unstrung and easy, suffused with a faint infrared glow. She'd said earlier this evening, when they both tangled their arms with hers and kissed her, that she was a doctor, not a hedonist, but... "Lights off," Jim calls, and Gaila puts her head down by Lenore's, their foreheads resting together. Maybe she's got a little room to be both.


End file.
